


Betrayal On Both Sides

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the final battle, and Pansy stops Harry in his tracks. She wants answers, and she's determined to get them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal On Both Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PPHP Fic Exchange 2011. Thank you to my beta.

The wind aroared round them, so loud that they almost couldn't hear the screams and shouts of the fighting in the background, though it was still there, a wailing in the distance to remind them. However they were alone where they stood, out in the courtyard with their loved ones fallen around them. 

She stood firm, blocking his path into the castle, her wand raised and aimed directly at his chest. She wasn't going to let him pass easily; she wanted answers from him.

"Move, Parkinson." His tone was filled with annoyance and an attempt at being commanding, but she was in no mood to obey right now, especially not him. " _Now_."

"Don't you order me about, Potter," she screamed at him, and raised her wand higher as he attempted to move towards her. "Don't you fucking _dare_. You owe me a hell of a lot, and we're not going anywhere until you tell me why the fuck you slept with Ginny Weasley."

Harry went pale then, even paler than he already was, if that had been possible. Then his face changed into a contorted shape as he sneered, it was almost Draco-like in manner, "How about you tell me why the fuck you slept with Draco Malfoy?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. That had been different, they had been separated then. If what Granger had told her was true, Harry had slept with the Weasley girl before he went off on his little camping trip... while they had still been together.

"We are seriously not doing this right now, Parkinson. I have things to do, people to find, and if I have to bloody well kill you to get you out the fucking way, I will do it."

Pansy snorted. "You think I care, Potter? You think I care if I die or not?" The truth was she did care if she died, she of course didn't want to, but she found it hard to picture a life without Harry in it.

"Oh, I know you care." He knew her far too well. "You're a selfish bitch is what, and you wouldn't die for anyone."

"Regardless," Pansy spat at him, "you're too much of a golden boy. You wouldn't kill me."

"Try me." The words came out so cruel and harsh that this Harry was worlds away from the man she'd known before. Now he seemed determined and angry, full of so much hated for Voldemort and the world they were in that he was prepared to do anything to end it, including killing her. He was so convincing that she believed him.

"You haven't answered my question." She spoke quietly, but just loud enough for him to hear. He moved forwards slightly and she raised her arm, to let him know she wasn't submitting. He screamed loudly and glared at her with so much venom she wasn't sure this man even was Harry Potter anymore. Perhaps it was someone using polyjuice, but who the heck had time for that right now?

"All right." He caved and answered her, a tone almost a quiet as hers. "Fine. I did. I slept with her. I was pissed at you, it was right after you were teasing Zabini and it was just a mistake." Before she could speak, he added, "And Malfoy?"

"We weren't even together," she said solemnly. "It was a week after you left, after you dumped me to go camping with Granger and Weasley. I needed comfort, and Draco was there. You weren't."

Harry looked so shocked; his jaw was open as far as it would go, and he seemed to have completely forgotten her wand was raised as he walked towards her. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me, Parkinson? I wasn't off camping! Well, I was, but... I was off trying to destroy Voldemort! That's what I'm trying to do now!"

Pansy narrowed her eyes as he stopped just before the tip of her wand. "Screw Voldemort. Screw everyone. I thought I could trust you."

"I thought I could trust you, too. I thought it would have been obvious we were only taking a break until I got back. But no, as soon as I leave, you're off shagging Malfoy. I knew Granger had been right when she said she'd seen you eyeing him up."

Pansy gasped. "Granger? She was the one who told me about Weasley! That meddling Mudblood..."

"Oi! Watch your language." Without giving her a moment's notice, Harry reached out and grabbed the wand from her hands, snapping it in half. She screamed and shoved him, but the two pieces of the wand just fell out of his hands and onto the floor. She was devastated; her wand had meant everything to her, and now the bastard had gone and broken it. She swore at him, banging her fists across his chest until he grabbed them and held her straight.

"Why did you do that?" she spat, glaring at him through strands of her hair that had fallen forward when she'd punched at him.

"So you couldn't hex my balls off and stop me getting past. I'm sick of being held up by you." He let go of her wrists and they fell to her side limply. She didn't stop glaring at him, but it softened with each passing second of their silence.

"There's a war going on here," she said quietly. "How the fuck am I supposed to defend myself now?!"

Harry bit his lip; he'd been so lost in the moment that that hadn't even crossed his mind. "I don't know," he said, just as a loud scream came from the castle somewhere, "but I haven't got time for this. Why don't you just find Malfoy and let him defend you?"

"At least he's there for me," she muttered as he barged past her.

"Yeah?" Harry opened his arms out wide. "Where is he now, eh? I'm the only one here, Parkinson, and only because you held me up. Maybe you should think about why people don't want to be around you."

Pansy scowled at him as he began walking backwards slowly, but the increasing worry of what was going to happen to her now stopped her insulting him. Perhaps, if she just kept quiet, he would stay with her and keep her safe. But no, he was turning around now and heading into the castle in a hurry, and all she could do was slump to the floor and bury her head in her knees.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this, she wasn't supposed to even _like_ Harry, never mind feel something so intense for him. Deep down Pansy knew there was no way he would have ever taken her on his camping trip, after all, Weasley knew nothing about her and Harry wanted it to stay that way. So did she, because Granger had proved more than a pain in the arse with her meddling Mudblood ways.

With a heavy sigh she tried to remember all the things she hated about him, to try and not give a damn that he'd just left her, twice now, and destroyed her most prized possession, not to mention her only line of defence, in the middle of a _war_. 

That was when it occurred to Pansy that she was out in the open. She jumped to her feet, grabbing the two pieces of her wand as she did so, and looked around anxiously. It was positively empty here, bar the corpses of many people she knew, as most of the fighting was taking place round the front of the castle. She shuddered as she ran around the bodies to make it into the castle, bumping into Professor Slughorn who promptly escorted her to the Great Hall. There she found her fellow Slytherins, except for Draco, whom she was growing increasingly worried about.

No sooner had she entered did Harry make an appearance as well, then there were screams and seconds later a booming voice penetrated her brain and forced her to listen. It was Voldemort, and he wanted one thing: Harry Potter. There was an immediate silence as soon as he had finishing speaking, and she was still so fuming at Harry that she could only see one way out of this mess.

"But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!" Pansy blurted out, and then instantly regretted it, as the whole hall appeared to turn on her. Her only defendants were her friends, but as Harry had implied earlier, they were few and far between. She met Harry's eyes through the pupils that had gathered in front of him, and he was looking at her with a mixture of confusion and hurt. She felt guilty, but didn't want to show it and simply scowled at him. It was his own damn fault, this whole thing, everything that was wrong in the world was down to him, she was sure of it.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson. You will leave the Hall first with Mr Filch. If the rest of your House could follow." McGonagall wasn't supposed to take sides, but it was clear whom she favoured.

Pansy kept her eyes on Harry as Filch ushered them out of the Great Hall, but it only made her feel worse. Embarrassed, hurt, confused and upset, she fled from Filch's protection out into the open, running towards the lake she'd claimed as her sanctuary over the seven years she'd been at Hogwarts.

She was so close when she heard footsteps and a cackle behind her, and the only thing she managed to gather of the person's identity was that they were a Gryffindor, by the gold and red tie they sported. She didn't even have time to say anything as the person sent a flash of green light towards her and she felt a stinging pain in her chest. The last thing she saw, as she fell to the floor before the world turned black, were Harry's bright green eyes, full of all the emotions she'd made him feel.


End file.
